


厄运的征兆

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 他遇到了另一个艾默里克
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 3





	厄运的征兆

不走运，埃斯蒂尼安想。

西部高地的杉木林之间刮过一阵风，风在树叶间穿梭发出类似婴儿嚎哭的凄凉声音。在中央高地还有温润的雨水和不知名的野花时，库尔扎斯的西部已经开始降雪，夏天时这片树林经常有伐木工光临，将砍伐的木头送往皇都，铁杉村靠着运输木材渐渐扩大。然而这里的冬天无人踏入，雪地干净平整，埃斯蒂尼安不害怕丛林的阴影里会窜出饥饿的魔兽，他来到这里是为了另一件事。

他听过士兵和村民之间的传言，有恶魔在这片森林里游荡，伺机狩猎落了单的人类，传闻中的恶魔从头到脚都淋满了人类的鲜血，会挖出人类的心脏大快朵颐。埃斯蒂尼安对传言嗤之以鼻，大概率那可能只是一个喝了龙血后精神不够强大的异端者，但异端者对这里的村民也是威胁，他恨每一只龙，每一个和龙有渊源的事物，只要一想到烧毁的村落，愤怒就像火苗舔舐着他的心。

但这次他完全扑了个空，雪原上只有呼啸的风，埃斯蒂尼安决定走出这片森林后就会到营地，今早艾默里克告诉他晚上会有炖菜，因为前一夜送来了珍贵的物资，他说这句话的时候眼睛里满是晶莹的快乐。连带着埃斯蒂尼安也露出笑容，想到这里他拍打了一下肩头的雪花，准备原路返回。身后的雪地传来被踩过的嘎吱声，他敏捷地握紧了枪，谨慎地回头查看异状。

有人走了过去，埃斯蒂尼安警觉地注视着人影消失的方向，他往前走了几步，握着枪的手心出了汗，他吞咽下一口唾沫。风吹动了他头顶的树枝，几乎是同时刚才的影子出现在他的身后，朝着他挥下武器。埃斯蒂尼安回头堪堪挡住灌注了杀意的攻击，他看清了刚才的影子，陌生的战士穿着一套生了锈的铠甲，接着飞快地向后退了几步，他看着自己砍空的一剑，埃斯蒂尼安的心跳得快要冲出胸腔。他从陌生的战士身上嗅到了邪龙的气息，怒火几乎是瞬间战胜了恐惧，摧毁了他的克制，他想也没想就将枪尖对准了还在原地的战士。他没经过思考的一击轻轻松松被陌生人挡下，在枪和剑交错的瞬间，埃斯蒂尼安听到那头盔里发出一声像野兽般的嘶吼。  
他更加确信了面前的人就是活在士兵们传言中的恶鬼，既然是被龙血污染的人类，埃斯蒂尼安便不再心存疑虑，他甩了甩手腕，再次扑了过去。

陌生人仿佛永不知疼痛为何物，埃斯蒂尼安记得自己刺中过他几次，但的行动丝毫没有受影响。雪越下越大了，能见度在下降，埃斯蒂尼安告诉自己必须速战速决。  
陌生的战士也重新摆出战斗的姿势，他的声带像是破损的，每一次长枪和剑相交，发出令人牙酸的撞击声，他们身影交错，埃斯蒂尼安听到那一套铠甲中发出压抑的嘶吼，不成型的呻吟混合着不知指向何处的愤怒。

埃斯蒂尼安焦急起来，车轮战不是他的强项，他的力气总有一刻会耗尽，他的注意力此刻不全放在和陌生人的战斗上，在陌生人挥剑的动作上，有一些让他感觉到熟悉的碎片，这股熟悉感来自哪里，埃斯蒂尼安已经无暇思考。他只想速战速决，即使不愿意这么做，他还是将枪尖对准了陌生人的头部，陌生人看起来很不习惯于躲开他的攻击，没几下他的头盔便开始出现破损的征兆，埃斯蒂尼安将力气集中在手臂上，陌生人的头盔松动了。

蓝色的眼睛透过破损的面甲和埃斯蒂尼安的目光相遇，埃斯蒂尼安意识到有什么会让他永远后悔的事即将发生，接着陌生人的头盔落在雪地上，头盔下的面容在未来常常出现在埃斯蒂尼安的另一个噩梦中，那是艾默里克，或者另一个艾默里克，他的脸上爬满了因为龙的魔力而发红的印记，眼睛里被填满了恨意，但那确实是艾默里克，是他朝夕相处的朋友，他弯下腰拾起被埃斯蒂尼安挑下的头盔，毫不在意地重新戴上，调整了一下握着剑的姿势不知疲倦地再一次向埃斯蒂尼安冲过来。埃斯蒂尼安躲开他的攻击，一瞬间他的思绪被艾默里克占满了，这不是他熟悉的艾默里克，他的身上传来不详的气息，他被其他的什么东西给污染了，像一头伤兽在濒死之际用最后的力量搏斗。艾默里克见这一次攻击没有命中，他转身向相反的方向跑去。

不，不，埃斯蒂尼安的心跳得飞快，他急切地靠近那个敏捷的影子，想要用自己的枪来确认来人的身份。你到底是谁，他怒吼着，无意识地收敛了自己的动作，他向着不远处的的影子跑去，即使那是陷阱他也不愿意去仔细思考了，他此刻只想捉住陌生的艾默里克。眼看着就要触碰到眼前那红色铠甲的一角，只是一味地逃离的影子忽地做出了攻击的姿势，长剑上滴下鲜血，艾默里克从埃斯蒂尼安的肋下拔出那把剑，无所谓地将血甩在雪地上，他没有给埃斯蒂尼安反应的机会，再一次将剑举起，用力劈下，这次没有扑个空了，剑砍在埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀上。

埃斯蒂尼安的眼前变得一片血红，他在艾默里克下一次攻击的间隙里拉远了距离，他喘息着，来不及确认自己的伤势，面前的艾默里克不会给他交流的机会，他就像传言中的恶魔一样，仅仅是为了狩猎人类的性命。可他来自哪里，不可能是和他朝夕相处的那个艾默里克。

埃斯蒂尼安摸了一下被艾默里克击伤的伤口，只是轻微的动作都能让他痛得快晕过去，不详的死神看到他露出的软弱，他站在不远处，饶有兴致地打量着埃斯蒂尼安。

艾默里克的剑悬停在半空中，他像是被什么给缠住动弹不得，我这是在哪里，腐朽破损的声带中传来断断续续的问句。他看向埃斯蒂尼安，爬满血管的脸上露出了难以置信的神情，我怎么会……埃斯蒂尼安抬头看向长剑在黑夜里的轮廓，他意识到只有这个时刻他能触碰到艾默里克，他的枪毫无阻力穿透了挡在他面前的那具身体，比他想象中要轻得多。

在夜晚的西部高地上，一切都被涂上了一层幽幽的蓝色，以至于应该是红色的鲜血，顺着他的手铠滴落在雪地上，只能看到深色的色块。艾默里克被枪支撑着跪在地上，杀死他的凶器却在最后让他免于没有尊严的倒下，他的长剑轻飘飘地落在雪地上，砸出一个凹坑，头盔也紧接着滚落。

埃斯蒂尼安单膝跪在他的不远处艰难地调整自己的呼吸，他不清楚为何那夜他看得那么清楚，在连绵不绝的暴雪里，他依然看清了艾默里克朝着他露出了一个血淋淋的笑容，他像是被钉在那个笑容上，做完这个动作他垂下头，再也没有了呼吸。

他重重喘息着，艾默里克的剑刺进铠甲的缝隙，在他的胸腹部留下一道凶恶的伤口，他摇摇晃晃走进那具逐渐变冷的身体。艾默里克的血流尽了，在一旁的雪地上变成更冷的东西。他用力拔出自己的枪，头晕目眩地跪倒在雪地上，恐惧混合着伤口的疼痛让他眼前发黑，血的气味刺激着他的神经，埃斯蒂尼安吐了。呕吐引起的生理性泪水很快在西部高地寒冷的空气中结了一层薄薄的冰，他屈辱地抹开泪水还有嘴角的污物，将自己的枪扔到一边，笨拙地挖起一旁的积雪，雪渐渐盖住了朋友的脸。

平行世界的艾默里克在阖上双眼时和他所熟悉的那个人温和的神情几乎一模一样，埃斯蒂尼安压下去的恐惧再一次涌上来，他踉踉跄跄地站起身，背过脸去刨着雪坑。铁衫村的村民和商人永远不会踏上这条路，只有苍白缄默的雪和他的眼泪填满了那不深不浅的雪坑。

雪模糊了他的五感，埃斯蒂尼安逐渐分不清地上的艾默里克和自己到底哪个才是游荡在这雪原上的幽灵，他唯一能听见的是风的啜泣。他将朋友埋在雪下后，拾起自己的枪，蹒跚着往回走。他回去的路上，因为失血倒下去了几次，等到看到燃起的火把，埃斯蒂尼安才发觉自己的四肢早已没有了知觉。守夜的士兵看到伤痕累累的他，唤来其他人将他抬进帐篷里，埃斯蒂尼安在意识模糊中感觉到有人换下他的铠甲，剪开内里的衣服，又有人拿来温水替他清洗伤口，他自己像是在一场梦中，从上空看着陷入谵妄的自己。

在他的梦里，有几次艾默里克替他换下额头上的毛巾，擦拭他因为疼痛冒出的冷汗，但他看到朋友的脸便无法控制地颤抖。

“埃斯蒂尼安，我听说你遇到了龙，为什么要单独行动？你明知道你会死。”

“不是的，我没有遇到龙，我是从断崖上跌了下去。”

“跌下去怎么会跌出这种伤口？”艾默里克拧干了毛巾，动作轻柔地擦拭起他裸露在外的皮肤，微凉的毛巾降低了发热的温度。

“我落下去的时候被岩壁上刺出的岩石刮伤……”

“你不会犯那种错误的。”

埃斯蒂尼安不再看艾默里克的脸，他重新将眼睛移到帐篷那暗黄色的棚顶，如果躺在床上的他因为伤口感染而死，那也是他能心安理得接受的结果，毕竟在雪原上杀死了朋友的人是自己，背叛了他们之间约定的人是自己。

“医生说你的伤口已经在转好了，只需要再休息一段时间，不用担心以后会无法……”

他的手被埃斯蒂尼安紧紧握住了，艾默里克下意识停下话语，躺在病床上的埃斯蒂尼安脸颊上的肌肉绷紧了，他把牙齿咬得咯咯响，眼泪顺着鬓角流进他的头发里。

“如果今后你想告诉我实情的话，我很愿意听你讲。”他用空出的左手擦拭埃斯蒂尼安的眼泪，“现在什么也不要多想，大家都希望你尽快好起来。”

“永远不要离我太远，艾默里克。”他想起了雪原上被侵蚀的朋友，以及那个剥落下来的笑容，眼泪让他哽咽起来。

“埃斯蒂尼安，不用用力地握着我的手。我不会消失……所以不要那么用力抓着我。”

他有些无奈地将左手覆盖在埃斯蒂尼安固执的手上，像抚摸一只瑟缩的小动物那样慢慢安抚埃斯蒂尼安，他不知道埃斯蒂尼安身上发生了什么，他的朋友这些天总是给他一种将要消失的感觉，艾默里克看过他胸腹部那一道凶狠的伤口，他按耐住所有的疑惑，将注意力放在照顾埃斯蒂尼安身上。埃斯蒂尼安将头靠在他们交叠的双手上，他闭上眼睛，像是要摆脱什么似的皱起眉毛，艾默里克学着他的样子把鼻尖挨到他的侧脸上。

“我永远不会离开你。”他轻声说。


End file.
